Prelude to the Dark Rise of Lyric
by Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog
Summary: Green the Hedgehog is back! After the Time of Miracles has come to past, Green sets his sights on finding his family. An old family friend named Cliff invites Green to Bygone Island for a big surprise. However Dr. Oliver Eggman (just Eggman now) has decided to look into Project Ancients and finds some shocking secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Prelude to The Dark Rise of Lyric

Prologue

Welcome Adventurers to the first adventure of Green the Hedgehog since the Time of Miracles. A lot of crazy and powerful things happened which changed a lot of things in the Sonic Universe, but now that the Time of Miracles has come to past, Green and his friends are off on an adventure to a series of islands located in south eastern waters. During the Time of Miracles, Green discovered the location of his long lost family as well as the family of his girlfriend Fiona Fox. Using the handheld form of Nicolas the Holo-Lynx, they called their friends Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy in order to see if they'd like to explore the islands.

Naturally Sonic was more than enthusiastic to head off on another adventure. Knuckles said that he found someone who could keep an eye on Angel Island while he was gone, and as for Tails and Amy. Those two young Freedom Fighters were always up for an adventure with Sonic, and they were excited to meet Green's long lost family whom he hadn't seen since he was hardly a year old. Green always wondered why he was found all alone in the middle of the woods near Station Square, and why he was by chance found close enough to Station Square so that he could be found and taken care of. In the last few months he off and on talked with an old family friend named Cliff, but Green was so busy with stuff that he hardly talked with Cliff. But one of the major things they talked about was in deep regards to Amy Rose. Green also was given some technology that Cliff and his excavation crew recovered on Bygone Island and the surrounding small islands.

The majority of the technology was pieces of old robots, but one useful piece of technology Green was given was the Ancients Visual Assistance or A.V.A for short. It was a multipurpose handheld device used by an ancient civilization known only as the Ancients. Green gave the A.V.A to Tails once, and as a result Tails created his own multipurpose handheld device which he called the Miles Electric. One of the main features of both devices is the fact they could do live video chats and scan objects, but the one thing the A.V.A could do which even Tails couldn't figure out, was the ability to locate invisible objects.

Green and Fiona used the Nimbus which was a biplane Green created, but once they got to a certain location they decided to make the rest of the trip using the glider mode of Nicolas' handheld form in order to make it to Bygone Island. Along the way they met up with Team Sonic and Amy Rose in the Tornado biplane. By the time the two groups saw Bygone Island, they were filled with excitement to find someplace new for them. They landed on a runway and were soon greeted by Cliff.

Chapter 1

A family reunion!

Green and Fiona jumped off of their glider and landed next to the Tornado. "Way to stick the landing." Fiona said to Green. They looked at each other, grinned and did a fist bump. They noticed that Bygone Island was a tropical island with many palm trees, which was a sight they were familiar with on other islands. But the unique formation of the island was something new to all of them, they saw a giant mountain at the center of the island and wondered if it was a dormant volcano.

Shortly after the two looked around at the runway and the area they landed in, an old Mobian dog wearing a scarf and a cowboy hat walked towards the group as Team Sonic and Amy hopped out of the Tornado. "Well I'll be, Green the Hedgehog. It's an honor to finally meet you in person." Cliff said as he extended his right arm and offered a handshake. Like most Mobians in the world, his hands had gloves on them.

Green gladly accepted the handshake. "Nice to finally meet you in person Cliff." Green said as they closed their eyes for a moment while they shook hands and smiled. Green then ended the handshake with Cliff he then took Fiona into his hands. "This is my girlfriend Fiona Fox." He then gestured to everyone else. "The young fox cub over there is Miles Prower but we all call him Tails. The Rad Red dude is my buddy Knuckles the Echidna, the True Blue dude is my buddy Sonic and the hammer wielding heroine is our friend Amy Rose." Everyone waved to Cliff.

Cliff then scratched his chin with his left hand, he scratched his beard for a moment as he thought. "Is Amy the girl you've been telling me about these past few video chats we've had?" Cliff gave Amy a quick look over as he asked.

"The one and only!" Green said as Amy came closer. Green then realized something big, "oh! On the flight over here you said you had something important to tell me." Green then thought for a moment. "Was it by chance anything about my parents?" Green held the palms of his hands together hopefully as he awaited an answer.

Cliff looked surprised upon hearing that from Green. "Yes actually… I've been meaning to tell you that they've been living here alongside the Noble Rose family. And a fox couple they saved." Cliff said, suddenly Amy rushed over to Cliff and grabbed on to his scarf and pulled him face to face. "Are you saying my family is here on this island?!" Amy asked as she looked Cliff in the eyes. "Yes Miss Rose… They're here and I'll gladly take you young ones to them." Amy suddenly let go of Cliff's scarf, she then said to Cliff to urgently get them to wherever her family was located. Cliff then took everyone to a nice house built near the beach it was a nice looking round house with a round triangle type of roof. Cliff then knocked on the door, after a voice asked him who it was he said. "It's me Cliff, I brought some company over that's eager to meet you." After Cliff said that, the front door opened and a pink hedgehog who looked almost exactly like Amy came out. "Nice seeing you again Amelia." Cliff said with a grin. "Amelia?! I-Is it really you!?" Amy said as she stood frozen with mixed feelings.

Amy was filled with joy, disbelief, hope, excitement, doubt and just being shell-shocked. "Amy? Baby sister Amy Rose, is that really you?" Amelia said as she walked past the others and saw Amy. Amy cried and then Amelia lifted her up and hugged her. "By Chaos it is you Amy! You found us!" Amelia said as she hugged Amy.

Team Sonic felt a bit weirded out by the fact Amy's sister looked almost exactly like her. The main difference between the two was the fact Amelia had purple sports tape on around her red one piece clothing, her shoes were purple and looked a lot like Bunnie's new robotic legs she got. Amelia was also taller and thinner than Amy, she looked quite fit. "Am I the only one who feels like I'm looking at Amy's twin sister?" Sonic said with a hint of sarcasm as he and the guys tilted their heads to the right.

Amy and her sister both cried in joy for a moment. Once they were done they both held hands and Amy introduced her big sister. "Guys… Meet my big sister Amelia Rose. She's been a large inspiration for me, for if not for her I wouldn't have learned about the Piko Piko Hammers. Also she's around Sonic's age." Amy said as she gestured to her sister who stood to her left. Amelia bowed to the group. "Welcome to Bygone Island, and the house of the Noble Rose family." Amelia said while she bowed, she then straightened herself upright and said. "I hope that you'll enjoy your visit." Amelia said. Then one by one everyone shook hands with her and introduced themselves to her. Amelia was told a little about what Amy had done over the years, she was so proud of Amy and all of her accomplishments since she was sent off to Knothole for safety, and one could only imagine how excited she'd get over hearing everything. "I insist we go inside, Ma and Pa are waiting for us. And our guests will be arriving soon." Amelia said as she escorted everyone inside.

Once inside the house, Amy's parents saw her and ran to her and embraced her in a hug. The family was joyous to be reunited, and after everyone calmed down Amy began to explain stories of adventures she went on. She also explained how she's now a Freedom Fighter and about her close friend Cream the Rabbit. Ironically enough the Rabbit family, were old friends of the Rose family and Amy's parents were so proud of her accomplishments on her own especially since she was only twelve years old. "I'm so glad to hear you've made so many friends and have kept in touch with Robert. In dreams Aurora told us that he and his family have fled for Little Planet for safety." Amy's mother was the most emotional in the reunion. Amy's father then thought for a moment. "I suppose you're wondering why we've been hiding out on Bygone Island?" He asked his youngest daughter.

Amy then for a moment remembered the troubling times of the First Robotnik War. "Actually… Yes… I've been worried that something bad happened to you two many years ago…" Amy said as she sat down between Amelia and Sonic.

Her parents looked at each other and held hands. "When the capital of what's now Avalon fell… We lost our way… We made sure that your cousin Robert got you to safety before we left Avalon ourselves." Amy's mother said, she flicked aside her lavender hair that was in her eyes. She was a mix of pink and lavender colors in her hair but the rest of her fur was pink, her husband was purple. Amy's father then said. "By King Richard's orders we made sure that all information that Dr. Robotnik was after was safely stored away where the technology tyrant couldn't get it. Then after we finished our mission, we left for Bygone Island, we almost didn't make it. But thanks to Perci the Bandicoot and her family we made it, and Amelia became friends with Perci." He seemed to show shame in his expressions. The truth regarding the information was that he had to destroy a lot of books which detailed Little Planet and other secrets in Avalon. The information was perfectly memorized by him and his wife, and Merlin Prower the fox wizard made copies of the information for his personal library. "Thanks to Merlin the information is safe." Amelia said, she then thought about the years she spent on the island. "Within the month after I got to know Perci and her family, I met Cliff. Cliff has been excavating the ruins of the Ancients for over a generation now. I've been researching the Ancients and under his guidance I became an archeologist." Amelia said as she remembered when she found her first relic from the Ancients.

Amy was surprised to hear this she then closed her eyes and smiled. "I understand why you had to leave. And in all honesty Avalon hasn't been well. I'm sure you somehow know about stuff going on in the world. But I'm just glad you're all safe and sound. I feared the worst for years… I now know exactly how Sonic felt when he was reunited with his family… And I'm proud to have a mom and dad, and a big sister in my life again." Amy said as she slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

Then a knock came on the door and Cliff opened the door and in came two people Fiona hadn't seen in a long time. And right behind them was Green's parents Midori (his mother) and Kuro (his father), Green and Fiona were speechless when they saw their parents. Fiona's parents smiled and offered a hug, Fiona came running towards them, Green for a brief moment caught a glance of anger in Fiona's eyes. Then Fiona punched her father hard in the face, he went flying back, his wife went to him. "How dare you! Why!? Why now do you come back into my life!?" Fiona was angry and sad at the same time. "Where were you when I was captured by Robotnik? Where were you when I was imprisoned? Where were you when I was left for dead in a prison cell?! Where were you I was alone in the rain? Where were you when I needed you?! Where were you when I lost my innocence? Where were you when I found love? Where were you when my life was in a mess?!" Fiona shouted out in anger, she stood with her arms out and she looked ready to strike.

Her parents looked at each other, her father then said. "We are here now." That was all he could say as he looked at his daughter for the first time in over five years. Fiona's mother cried. "We never meant to lose you Fiona." The vixen said as she held her husband's hands. "Your father and I did everything in our power to save you from Robotnik… But we were captured and Roboticized… We cried to ourselves when it happened…" Fiona's mother was getting hysterical with tears. Fiona's father then said. "We were shipped around the world for years… But about a year ago… We were in the wilds of Avalon and suddenly we became normal again." Fiona's father got up and brushed himself off his daughter gave him a black eye from her punch. "If not for our old family friends Midori and Kuro, we may have never gotten to Bygone Island for safety." Fiona's father turned to look at her eye to eye. "We were traumatized from our experience as Robians… But Midori's old nursing and counseling skills helped, she helped us. Kuro insisted we stayed and recovered before we left to look for you. Your mother and I have missed you sweetheart… And our greatest regret was getting Roboticized and not being there for you in the past…" Fiona's father then got on to his knees. "I beg for you to someday find it in your heart to forgive us… We were weak and couldn't save our daughter… But we're here now for you…" The fox cried as he was on his knees before his daughter.

Fiona had a mix of emotions. Everything she thought she knew and assumed was way off, her parents didn't abandon her! The truth was that they risked their lives and freedom for her to have her life and freedom, and now after all these years her father asked her for forgiveness. Fiona cried and went to her parents. "Please don't disappear from my life again! I've missed you both so much… Mommy… Daddy… I've missed you!" Fiona cried out as she cried.

Green then looked at his parents, he offered them a hug. The three hedgehogs had a group hug Green then sat at a table across from his parents so he could ask them questions. "I'm here for you Green." Nicolas said as he activated his holographic lynx form.

Green's father Kuro was instantly fascinated. "Whoa! A Mobian based A.I, I heard you had one with you." The dark green hedgehog said. Green then looked at his parents. "I'm sure you two know that I'm Nazo, and that I know you two have been watching and listening to things in the world." Green said firmly. His mother Midori shook her head she was the exact same color as Green. "We had a feeling that the Time of Miracles would come. God told us that we shouldn't meet you until after the Time of Miracles was complete, or you found us on your own initiative." Midori said to her son calmly. Green closed his eyes for a moment and smiled as he thought about the heavenly Father. "Our Lord does work in ways beyond mortal understanding." He then opened his eyes and looked at his parents. "I'm sure you two have expected these questions for sixteen years now. And I'll begin by asking why I was in the woods alone." He saw that his parents held hands.

"When the Great War happened, everything would change forever." Midori said, she looked at her son and thought of the last time she saw him in person was when he was a baby. "Your father and I are part of a secret society that's kept up the ideals of Nazo the Hedgehog. The society was known as the Chaotic Order of Nazo, and we followed Chaos and the one true God. Our society was dedicated to the preservation of Nazo's history and his ideals." Midori seemed to be trying in her own way to explain things from the beginning. "Your mother is trying to explain how things started. And for us it started when she met me in the woods by chance. She was a citizen of Mobotropolis, her brothers Sir Charles and Jules were always working on machines and training for fights. But she loved nature and all the beauty of learning, especially history and to figure out how things started at the beginning." Kuro closed his eyes and envisioned that moment in his mind. "I am a dedicated acolyte to Nazo… To you my precious son, when your mother followed me she learned about Nazo and loved his history… But found the end of every cycle of his physical life sad… Especially with the Colonial ARK invasion that happened fifty years ago… It was by chance that we became your parents… The High Priest confirmed that you would be the next Nazo and we were happy." Kuro said with a heavy frown on his face.

Midori then said after taking a deep breath. "We had everything planned out for you… But an almighty Alicorn from another world told us of your destiny and that you needed to be at the Station Square orphanage in order to go down a path that would lead to the Time of Miracles…" Midori then looked down with a sad look on her face she then looked back to her son. "But I defied the Alicorn… I wanted to raise my baby… We were captured by sirens, though our wills were strong, the Alicorn led them and made sure we would leave you behind, we were forced away from you and then escorted into the limbo of White Space. We were forever trapped in limbo for defying the Alicorn who demanded you went down your path." Midori said as she closed her eyes and cried.

Kuro held his wife's hands. "We were trapped in limbo for a decade… Verti-Cal and Horizont-Al found us and said that Chaos sent them to take us out of our limbo. We were joyous to leave but your mother took it hard seeing the life you lived without us when we asked Chaos to please show us. In time we found your grandmother Kiiro and grandfather Ao, they told us how Charles and Jules fought in the Great War and that Jules had a son named Sonic. We wanted to see you again but the Robotnik War made things hectic and then after we prayed to God for guidance he told us that we weren't to be reunited until after the Time of Miracles happened." Kuro took a deep breath. "We spent most of our spare time providing help to people and making our home here on Bygone Island, the remote and isolated nature of the island made it ideal for us. Eventually we went to Avalon and found Fiona's parents, whom we hadn't seen since the Great War when Fiona was born days after you were born." Kuro took a moment to calm himself.

Midori continued. "We were shocked with all of the developments that happened in the past sixteen years… And we're very proud of you and have always cheered for you and been with you in spirit. Seeing my baby boy all grown up into a young man… Has been hard…" Midori said as she grabbed Green's hands.

Green smiled. "I'm glad that my parents truly love me. I've been waiting so long… And now I feel complete with my family here…" Green said.

Sonic overheard. "Wait a minute! Midori, are you saying you're my dad and my Uncle Chuck's sister?!" Sonic asked.

"Yes Sonic, I am. Which means you and Green are cousins." Midori said with a big grin on her face.

Green smiled. "I had a feeling we were always family Sonic. And now I know where my smarts are from. They come from my parents and Uncle Chuck." Green said with excitement.

Sonic grinned. "I'm still faster cousin." Sonic said.

And so Green, Fiona and Amy were reunited with their families and Green was surprised to learn that he has a baby sister whose only three years old. Her named is Joy, and she surely brought joy to Green's family. Green was hoping he and his friends could enjoy time with his family as well as Amy and Fiona's families. And indeed there would be much for them to enjoy and there is plenty of stuff for them to learn about the Ancients.

Wow, Green, Fiona and Amy are reunited with their parents! But what other secrets lurk on Bygone Island and the surrounding islands? Find out as the stories continue!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eggman doesn't let Bygones be Bygones! Or does he?

Dr. Oliver Eggman has always had a deep fascination with technology and ancient civilizations, so it's no surprise that the doctor would naturally look for ancient technology. Especially when said technologies could give him an advantage in his lifelong goal of ruling the world, and now his quest for ancient technologies have brought him to Bygone Island and the surrounding islands. Shortly after Nazo the Hedgehog surfaced in the Time of Miracles, Dr. Eggman began to fall back to places of interest and hope that none of his old projects would be in jeopardy because of Nazo. Thankfully Project Ancients was among those projects that weren't affected by Nazo's miracles.

Years ago Dr. Oliver Eggman began construction of a research base of operations for his studies of technology left behind by the Ancients. When he began his campaign to take over the world, he converted the base into an island lair which still served in his studies of the Ancients, but also doubled as one of his many bases for his evil schemes at world domination. When he arrived at the Bygone Island Egg Lair, he found at the entrance two familiar robots. "Orbot? Cubot? What are you two doing here?" Dr. Oliver Eggman asked the lackeys of his younger half-brother who was known as Neo Dr. Eggman.

Orbot spoke and gestured to Cubot to keep quiet. "Well Dr. Eggman, you see our old boss is um… Gone… So we decided to make ourselves servants to his closest of kin who didn't betray him as an ally. Which means Snively and Hope weren't on his list…" Dr. Oliver Eggman glared at the small robots, it was clear he wasn't impressed. "Apparently you were on his list because you're the only one going by Dr. Eggman. And since he's gone… I guess we should just call you Dr. Eggman." Orbot finished, he printed out a copy of the information from his robotic mouth. "Fascinating, not even Decoe or Bocoe were made to print paper." The doctor said as he read over the piece of paper given to him by Orbot. Cubot then added, "I serve as a paper shredder." Cubot due to his faulty voice chip sounded like a cowboy.

Dr. Eggman shook his head at the two robots shortly after he did that, his Dark Chao named Bokkun flew into the picture. "Ahahahaha! Who are these losers?" Bokkun said as he reached into his messenger bag for some bombs. "Don't waste your bombs on them Bokkun. These are Julian's last lackeys he had in his services their names are Orbot and Cubot." Dr. Eggman said, he got a big grin on his face. "They'll be joining us as we take a look into the status of Project Ancients, up close and personally." The doctor said as he took out a remote and pressed it in order to open the doors to his island lair. He and his three lackeys went into the facility and he was surprised to see that his machines were all working hard.

Orbot and Cubot floated over to him, the two robots had built in anti-gravity systems which enabled them to float. "We've been busy with getting things working properly." Orbot said as he put his hands together in his usual manner as he looked up at the doctor. "Yeah, while y'all have been busy workin' and stuff. We've gotten down here and workin' on that there technology of the Ancients. It's workin' mighty fine now." Cubot said as he gestured to one of the robots that Dr. Eggman was working on. This robot was one of the war robots left behind by the Ancients it had bronze colored armor, a single blue reptilian eye that took up most of its head. One of the arms had a tri-claw on it and the other had a blue energy sword.

Dr. Eggman was intrigued. "How did you two figure out to get this robot working again?" He said as he examined the five foot tall robot.

Orbot then pulled a small snake like robot up from the ground, "it wasn't easy. But after we looked through some research notes we used the transmission waves you worked on in order to control one of the smaller robots. Such as this snake like robot," Orbot said as the snake robot was looking around as Orbot held it. "Once that was finished we decided to drop it into one of these robot husks. Then the snake robot just went into an access port on the robot and then the bronze robot started working again." Orbot demonstrated this by placing the snake robot into one of the bronze robot husks.

Dr. Eggman was impressed he then began to do his own work. Within the week, Dr. Eggman got a small army of the robots created by the Ancients working, and he used an arm mounted device to send command signals to the robots and keep them under his control. He mostly used the robots in order to gain access to ruins left behind by the Ancients. He was stealthy and made sure none of his enemies or anyone else was on to him and his activities. Among the places his new task force found was an abandoned factory, and Orbot and Cubot carried the latest of the findings back to the lair and when Bokkun saw the findings he was terrified and flew back to the hidden shipyards where Dr. Eggman was working on the Egg Fleet.

Orbot and Cubot arrived into the lair while Dr. Eggman was out on business. While he was gone they saw a liquid metal on the floor. They floated away from it and used chains to get the Ancient robot suspended, and shortly after they did the liquid metal took on the form of a Badnik. "Interesting so the legends were true after all." The Badnik said as his red glowing eyes focused on the robot. "Oh! Boss! We didn't expect you to arrive." Orbot said nervously as he and Cubot stayed close by each other. The Badnik floated up and this action made Orbot and Cubot hug each other and shiver nervously. The Badnik then floated and looked over the robot, "to quote Shadow. It's true what they say, we do look alike. It's uncanny." The mysterious thing about this Badnik was that the entire lair was offline because of the presence of the Badnik. He then looked down at the two, "you've done well finding this relic. Continue to monitor the doctor, we'll pick off his support and once he's all alone. I shall deal with him myself." The Badnik said as he melted into a liquid metal pool and then drifted away from the lair and brought the power back online. Orbot and Cubot both let out a sigh of relief and pretended to rub sweat off of their heads. "Cinos makes me scared every time we see him." Orbot whispered to Cubot.

Shortly after that happened, Dr. Eggman came in and was very surprised when he saw what Orbot and Cubot returned. He was utterly speechless especially when the scanners in his glasses confirmed it was in fact one of the robots created by the Ancients. "It can't be! It looks just like him!" Dr. Eggman was utterly shocked as he looked at the blue robot.

Meanwhile in the jungles of Bygone Island

Green was out running around one of the many jungles of Bygone Island. After he got a coconut from a tree, he poked a hole in it and drank some of the coconut milk. "Nothing beats tropical food fresh from the tree." Green said to Nicolas. Nicolas then activated his holographic lynx form. "Based on my analysis, I'll have to take your word for it. I sometimes wish I could eat foods." Nicolas said as he floated around Green, Green nodded to his friend. "Maybe one day we can figure out how to work on your programming so you can use bio-fuels?" Green said as he looked up at his friend. All of a sudden, Green's A.V.A began beeping which was an indication he was receiving a call. Green took out his A.V.A and saw that he was getting a call from Geoffrey St. John, Green activated the video chat. "Geoffrey the Skunk, good to see you again." Green said as he answered the call. "Likewise Green the Hedgehog." Geoffrey said in a calm manner, which wasn't normal for him. Then all of a sudden a familiar feline came into view, it was Hershey the Cat! "Hershey! So you two found each other." Green said with a big sly grin on his face.

Hershey glad to see Green again, "it's been to long my friend. A girl leaves for one deep undercover mission and the whole universe is literally blasted apart and then fixed up better than before." Hershey was clearly referring to the events of the Super Genesis Wave which the evil Neo Dr. Eggman used in his last attempt at ruling the world before he sunk with his Neo Death Egg into the bottom of the northern seas. "So… How did you two meet up again?" Green asked his friend. Hershey explained that she found out what happened in New Mobotropolis from spying in what was once the Soumerca Dark Egg Legion, and that because of Nazo she learned about the Time of Miracles, Hershey made her way to Westside Island within the week that Green was on Bygone Island and she had a serious argument with Geoffrey after she learned everything he did while she was gone. "Yeah… I should've had more faith in your abilities love…" Geoffrey said to his wife, he was upset with himself for believing that Hershey was dead because he couldn't find her in Soumerca months ago. "Well I'm glad that Hershey returned to us… I would've brought her back but… I thought it was best if she came back to us on her own accord." Green was referring to the fact he was actually Nazo the Hedgehog. "Oh Green!" Hershey said as she suddenly remembered something important. "Drago and Razorklaw still have cybernetics they and some of the former Grandmasters of the now defunct Dark Egg Legion have fled from their holdings. The last transmission I got suggested that some of the remnants of the Neo Egg Army are fighting either amongst themselves or against Dr. Eggman and his Egg Bosses." Hershey said as she pushed some buttons on her Miles Electric device and sent information over to Green. Green took a quick look at it, and there was one Mobian among Dr. Oliver Eggman's Egg Bosses that intrigued him, on the list of files. "I'll be… General Thunderbolt's own daughter has sided with the Eggman Empire." Green recalled that he once saw the name of an Egg Boss called Thunderbolt the Chinchilla on Eggman's roaster of Egg Bosses, Green saw said list when his mind was temporarily transferred into Dr. Oliver Eggman's mind because of Dr. Oliver Eggman's failed attempt to take control of the U.S.A a long while ago.

After talking for a while Green ended the call with Hershey and Geoffrey and was glad they were alright. He walked around the jungle with Nicolas for a while, and then a boomerang, came flying out of nowhere. "Heyaa! Gooyaaa!" a Mobian Jungle Badger shouted as she came out of the trees. She furiously swung a boomerang at Green and Nicolas. "Whoa! This is one wild badger!" Green said as he dodged the badger's attacks, she was small next to him which led him to believe she was young. The badger then said, "Die evil floating phantom and your master die too!" She clearly was under the belief that Nicolas was some kind of ghost because of his ability to float while in hologram mode. Green made out what little bit of Basic English she spoke. He jumped away from her and she got ready to strike again, but Green waved a white glove he had on and then said. "I come in piece mighty warrior!" The badger stayed in her battle stance and glared at Green, he put his glove back on and said. "My name is Green the Hedgehog. What's your name?" He wasn't sure what else to say in the moment. The badger glared at him, and was silent for a bit until he blinked. "You blinked, which means you aren't a restless summoner of phantoms! But why is the feline floating?!" The badger said as she kept in her stance. Green then pulled out Nicolas' handheld form. "My friend Nicolas is a hologram A.I. This device is used to project his holographic form." Green showed her the device best he could, when he took a couple steps forward the badger growled angrily, he took a step back and she stopped, he went forward and she growled again. For a bit of humor he did it twice and then she yelled. "Stop using my anger for your amusement you walking hedge! I don't trust machines and if you're telling me this genie is from your hand computer, than you're in for a world of hurt for disturbing the jungles!" She spoke in a primitive language which Nicolas translated for Green. Green understood the language naturally because of past experience with linguistics. "I understand that I'm probably intimidating… But I'm a peaceful guy. My friend Nicolas and I are here on the islands visiting family and friends." When Green said that the badger no longer looked at him with anger in her eyes, she still glared at him though.

The badger then said. "Let me guess, you lost family, you saved universe, you look for family, you found family?" Green was a bit speechless on how the badger more or less guessed in short what was going on. "Yes… And if you'd like I could introduce you to my family Miss Badger." Green walked closer to the badger and she didn't growl in anger at him. "Clearly you can't read minds, because any Mobian can guess that part of our name is our race." She blinked one eye and then the other eye separately. "My name is Sticks, but my friends call me Sticks the Badger." She said as she kept a firm gaze on Green as he slowly came closer. Green then kneeled on his left knee and then extended his right hand. "Sticks, if you'd like we could go and meet up with my friends and family, maybe we could even find your family?" Green clearly wasn't sure if Sticks was lost in the jungle or not. She then looked down and said, "I don't have a family… I grew up in jungle alone…" Green felt sympathy for Sticks, hearing that reminded him that it took sixteen years for him to be reunited with his whole family. "I understand what it's like growing up without family… I understand my fair acquaintance." After several minutes went by, Sticks agreed to follow Green to meet his friends and family.

Once they returned to the house of Green's family, he was greeted by his parents. The Rose family was invited over for dinner, when Green and Sticks arrived, Amelia Rose arrived and she was excited to see Sticks. "Oh Sticks! I'm so glad to see you again." Amelia said as she and Sticks hugged each other. "Me to Amelia, you friends with this guy?" Sticks asked as she stood next to Amelia. Amelia then explained to Sticks about Green and Green was surprised to hear that his family and the Rose family were friends with Sticks, Green was then told that his family often tried helping Sticks get along better with society. Green then heard his baby sister Joy cried, and it turned out she just needed food and Green fed her.

Later on there was a nice big dinner at the house of the Green Hedgehog family. Green was having an amazing time with his family and friends, and was glad to befriend Sticks the Badger though he had a feeling she wouldn't be warming up to Nicolas anytime soon.

Meanwhile at the Egg Lair of Bygone Island

Dr. Eggman was laughing. "Soon I'll have this robot ready for a one on one match with Sonic the Hedgehog. Oh how I'll enjoy seeing Sonic get, beaten up by a machine built in the image of one of his ancestors!" Dr. Eggman said with a big grin as he began to activate the robot his lackeys recovered earlier today.

Sticks the Badger seems like an interesting character. But what is Cinos going to do? And what is the deal with the new robot that the doctor found? All these secrets and more will be answered as the adventures continue!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eggman Returns!

It had been three weeks now since Green and his friends headed for Bygone Island and the surrounding areas. Green came to know Cliff better and met important members of his excavation team, such as Chef Woody whom is a beaver chef from France. Chef Woody takes great pride and joy in his work and always did his best to make perfect meals for the excavation team. Doc Ginger was the medical doctor of the team, she is an elderly dog and was among the best doctors in the world but was committed to helping Cliff and his team and most people in the world had forgotten what happened to her. Foreman Fred was the leader of the mining team of the excavation, he cared deeply for his workers and was always concerned whenever they did their dangerous mining work. Foreman Fred also enjoyed playing horseshoe tossing.

Among the many things the excavation team found was the remains of robots created by the Ancients. Cliff's Excavation Site was located on one of the islands far to the south from Bygone Island, Green was on that island and personally examining the remains of robots. "These Destruction Troops are interesting automatons." Green said as he looked over the remains of one of the silver robots that the excavation team found. "Back in their prime, these robots were far sturdier than any common robot we see from modern day factories." Nicolas said as he scanned the robots and added new information to his database.

Cliff came into the tent where Green and Nicolas were working. "The Ancients were surely marvelous in their craftsmanship. Most of them preferred making robots the old fashion way, though these ones were manufactured." Cliff said as he looked at the tri-claw on the Destruction Troop. "How can you tell that?" Nicolas asked with interest. "Quite simple really, this robot when compared to one's that were handmade has the bolts and everything else that fits the pieces together, perfectly in place. Not a single nick or dents from a tool that you'd expect even a skilled craftsman to make." Cliff said as he took out some parts from a handmade robot created by the Ancients and compared them to the mostly intact Destruction Troop. Green looked over one of the snake like robots that the team found, he could've sworn he saw a flicker in the eye socket. He took a closer look and the robot sprung to life, the robot then darted for the silver Destruction Troop and then forced its way into the robot's remains. Then instantaneously the Destruction Troop sprung to life!

Green used his speed to get Cliff and Nicolas safely out of the tent. The Destruction Troop cut down the tent, it then looked around frantically until it spotted Green. The targeting system of the Destruction Troop made it identify Green as an enemy, the Destruction Troop then charged at Green with an energy sword. "Whoa! This Destruction Troop is fast. But I'm faster!" Green said as he ran around it and then used a Spin Dash on the robot. "And evidently the Destruction Troops are more durable than what I'm used to dealing with." Green said as he noticed the Destruction Troop just got back up after Green tripped it up. Nicolas then came into the picture and flew over the battlefield. "Interesting… Some kind of powerful bandwidth signal is controlling the Destruction Troop." Nicolas said as his eyes began to scan the machine.

Green knew all too well that Nicolas would need time in order to pinpoint where the signal was coming from. "Alright bro, I've got this. Just give me the word when it's time to shut it down." Green said as he grinned at the robot sarcastically. Cliff tossed a couple Rings to Green so he'd be safe from harm in the fight. Green then jumped just as the Destruction Troop tried to slice him vertically, he pretended to be meditating as he dodged it. He then dodged as it sliced at him horizontally, and still pretended he was meditating. It then tried running at him while slicing at him, but he just did a cartwheel. "You've really gotta go with the flow man." Green sarcastically said as he dodged the robot with his eyes partially closed. Nicolas pinpointed exactly where the signal was coming from. "Now Green!" He shouted as his way of letting Green know it was time. Green then unleashed several Homing Attacks on the Destruction troop and used his hand-to-hand combat skills, and with effort the Destruction Troop was finally broken into parts and no longer could operate.

Cliff walked up to the scene of the fight several of the members of his excavation team came to the scene as well. "Well I'll be, one of the robots of the Ancients came back for several minutes only to go berserk." He said as he looked at the wrecked remains. He was impressed with the skills Green had for self-defense and combat and like everyone else he was wondering why a Destruction Troop just suddenly came back to life. "I don't know… But I've got a bad feeling about this." Green said as he looked at the eyepiece that he picked up. Nicolas then brought up a holographic map. "Looks like the signal is coming from here… A scientific facility mostly used as a conservatory… And it just so happens that it's owned by someone we know all too well." Nicolas said as he showed that the facility belonged to Dr. Eggman.

"Oh just great! Of course Dr. Eggman of all people has to ruin my time off with family and away from work." Green said with annoyance in his tone. Foreman Fred scratched his head, "who?" He asked. "Dr. Eggman; he's an evil scientist with plans to take over the world so his Eggman Empire can reign supreme over all." Green said as he looked out at the sea with a look of ambition. "What's so bad about that?" One of the miners asked with interest. "Nothing, unless you plan on being a slave for the rest of your life and working to make robots or whatever Dr. Eggman orders you to do." Green said in a smart allice tone. This news made everyone worried, but Cliff got everything settled down.

Meanwhile on Bygone Island, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy were fighting off Crabmeat type Badniks as well as Buzzbombers. "Ahahahaha! Yes! Get them my beautiful Badniks." Dr. Eggman said with a big grin on his face. Sonic smashed up a few of the Badniks using his Homing Attacks. "You know doc, I have to say you're far more laughable and joking than your brother ever was." Sonic said to the doctor. "I'm full of surprises Sonic, and I've come to pay you back for helping Nazo destroy my brother. And for ruining my plans in the past." The doctor said as he pushed a few buttons on his Egg Mobile. "Oh Sonic, allow I introduce you to a relic of your family's distant past." He said as a robot came from out of nowhere and came crashing down with a punch to the ground which resulted in the creation of a small crater. "Sonic, meet Metal Mach!" The doctor said with joy as a five foot robot resembling Metal Sonic but with purple eyes floated out of the crater.

Sonic and his friends were baffled. "What? Metal Mach?" Sonic said as he felt dumbfounded by the name, the only person by the name of Mach he knew of was Mach the Rabbit whom is a member of Mina Mongoose's band the Forget-me-Knots. "Looks like a new Metal Sonic to me." Knuckles said as he felt like punching the robot. "Though it looks like Metal Sonic… There's something different about this robot." Tails said as he got ready to throw small bombs at the robot. Dr. Eggman grinned, "Metal Mach, break Sonic!" He said with a snap of his fingers. The robot then charged off and in the blink of an eye it punched Sonic with an uppercut, this caught Sonic unexpectedly.

Sonic got back up but was grabbed by his arms and then Metal Mach flew high into the skies and crushed Sonic's arms with the sheer force of its grip. The robot then dropped Sonic, the hedgehog was thankfully grabbed by Tails but Metal Mach attacked them as they landed and was seriously beating up Sonic. "I don't get this robot… It's not like any other replica of me I've fought before." Sonic said as he stood his ground and began to fight the robot fiercely. "That's because it's not a replica of you Sonic, this robot was made in the image of the greatest hero of the Ancients. They wanted Metal Mach to defend their ruins peacefully long after they vanished, but they didn't take into account the odds of someone like me finding and repurposing the robot for my Eggman Empire." Dr. Eggman said with a big grin on his face.

Green and Nicolas arrived with Amelia and Sticks. "Give up now Eggman!" Green said. "Well look here, my former archenemy Green the Hedgehog. Been a while since we last met." The doctor said with a big grin as he watched Metal Mach hurting Sonic seriously. "You bad man! You may seem like winning! But we beat you!" Sticks said as she tossed a boomerang into the back of Metal Mach's engine which caused the robot to blow part of its engine and fall back before deactivating. "I don't know who you are girl. But take my advice and keep out of my plans." Dr. Eggman said as he retreated with Metal Mach being carried by the Egg Mobile.

Hours later at Amelia's house, Sonic was treated for his injuries by Doc Ginger. She got him all fixed up and had to apply sports tape to his legs and arms because of the injuries Sonic sustained. Sonic noticed his hair was all messed up and once he got better he planned on fixing it.

Days passed by before Sonic was dubbed fit to leave bed again. Cliff got a gift for Sonic, and Amelia had a big secret to show him and the rest of his friends. Amelia introduced the group to a young overgrown purple echidna named Zack who looked like a member of the Knuckles Clan. His eyes and fur were both colored purple and though he was a good guy he was a bit on the dim side.

Meanwhile at Eggman's Lair

"Curses! Just when I was close to ruining Sonic, some whacko with a boomerang has to fry Metal Mach's engine." Dr. Eggman said as he worked on Metal Mach's repairs. "At least the Ancients made him sturdy and hard to seriously break." He said as he worked and at the same time marveled at the inner workings of Metal Mach.

While he was working, Orbot and Cubot came with big news. "Um… Boss… We know that you're busy but we've made a critical discovery. The Destruction Troops have uncovered roads and facilities belonging to the Ancients which were not found on any of the maps we uncovered." Orbot said as he showed the information to the doctor. The doctor took the virtual tablet the information was on and looked it over several times. "Oh yes! I now know how the Destruction Troops and Metal Mach can finish off Team Sonic and Amy Rose once and for all!" He said with a big grin as he began to laugh.

Cubot then said. "Oh! Oh! We also found out some information on super powerful things the Ancients used which were like Chaos Emeralds." The yellow square robot said as he showed an image of several crystals. Dr. Eggman took a look at the crystals and grinned with a glimmer in his eyes.

End of the Prelude, read the continuation in; The Return of Lyric!


End file.
